Demon EX
by BSIL ReVAMP
Summary: Demons are no longer a myth. We have finally...Okay! This was a test run, but seeing as people wanted it, Its no longer a test! Chapter one is up! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

It is well known that demons are normally associated with myth and legend. That they are merely myth and legend themselves. But Mankind has found a way to make demons a reality. Through vigorous study and experiments, success is finally achievable. There was an orphanage that was chosen, where the children were submitted to tests, and almost all of these were a success.

"Doctor Yamazaki!" a tall handsome man turned to face the female scientist. " Cell B is experiencing problems! The subject Inutaisho is having some form of seizures in the tank!"

" Quickly! Get the security on line and ready for action! We cannot allow the same thing to happen like last time!" scenes of the last experiment gone array, ran vividly through their minds. All shuddered, and the security was online with in moments.

**" DR. YAMAZAKI! SUBJECT INUTAISHO IS HAVING MORE SERIOUS CONVULSIONS!"**

**" GET THE SEDATIVE READY!"** Dr. Yamazaki was beginning to panic. Subject Inutaisho was extremely important. He was supposed to….

* * *

Well? Should I write more? Should I forget it? Do you _WANT _to find out what happens next? I need your opinion! Tell me what you think! Every body! Click the pretty blue button, and **REVIEW!** I _NEED_ your opinion! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi People! It's BSIL, ya know… the author? Well okay. I got one review for the story when I wrote this, and I was only doing a test run. Key word being test. I wanted to see if people would read it, and if they could help at all.

I really appreciate the review that told me I needed to write for myself, and that I wrote for myself because I wanted to. I don't know If I can name that person, just to be safe, but I appreciate it none the less! I hate not being able to tell you be your name…sigh

I didn't do a disclaimer for the first chapter did I? If I didn't, here it is.

I do not own InuYasha or company, or his father, brother, or any one from InuYasha. Capiesh? Capiesh.


	3. Chapter One: It has begun

It is well known that demons are normally associated with myth and legend. That they are merely myth and legend themselves. But Mankind has found a way to make demons a reality. Through vigorous study and experiments, success is finally achievable. There was an orphanage that was chosen, where the children were submitted to tests, and almost all of these were a success.

"Doctor Yamazaki!" a tall handsome man turned to face the female scientist. " Cell B is experiencing problems! The subject Inutaisho is having some form of seizures in the tank!"

" Quickly! Get the security on line and ready for action! We cannot allow the same thing to happen like last time!" scenes of the last experiment gone array, ran vividly through their minds. All shuddered, and the security was online with in moments.

" DR. YAMAZAKI! SUBJECT INUTAISHO IS HAVING MORE SERIOUS CONVULSIONS!"

" GET THE SEDATIVE READY!" Dr. Yamazaki was beginning to panic. Subject Inutaisho was extremely important. He was supposed to be the key to normally breeding demons. He was the most successful other than Yozumo. Now the big question. Would Inutaisho take to the most successful demoness if he survived this ordeal? The most successful demoness, Noryoko, had once been a sickly human female, and had begged for them to let her on as an experiment. Her once pale skin was now a healthy hazel, which was now perfect, without any blemishes. But they didn't know how her old illness would affect her new body and abilities. Would she last long enough to produce the first of the new breed? Would she? Dr. Yamazaki was always asking herself these questions. She herself had grown attached to all her subjects. Inutaisho in particular, was her favourite, and yet she had no clue as to why…

"Dr. Yamazaki, the convulsions have stopped." She turned towards the male scientist.

"Is he ready?" she wanted to know desperately, if this would be a success. Hope shone in her eyes as she asked her colleague. He smiled.

" Within the week, we should be able to introduce Noryoko and Inutaisho." Cheers could be heard through out the lab, and several people came up and hugged her.

" We did it Izayoi! We created demons!" several of the other scientists had dropped her title, and unbeknownst to them, Inutaisho's eyes fluttered, and two bubbles came from his mouth. His molten gold eyes, sliding to gaze upon Dr. Yamazaki.

Izayoi….

**One year later…**

" Dr. Yamazaki!" a voice rang down the hall to where Dr. Izayoi Yamazaki was observing some new DNA to experiment with. She turned to look at the source. " Noryoko has finally given birth!" the messengers statement sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. She immediately set off for the delivery room, hoping that the baby and mother had survived.

" Well?" she came to stop outside the door. The other scientists moved out of the way, heads bowed. She feared the worst, and was greeted by half of what she had had nightmares about. The baby was fine, a gorgeous boy, with long silver hair, despite his age, and markings on his forehead and cheeks. A moon and stripes. But the mother…. Izayoi slumped to the floor. Tears leaked from her eyes as the baby started to mumble as best it could. Yet no tears came forth, nor a wail passed through the baby's lips. Izayoi stood up, held the baby close, and whispered….

"You are… Sesshomaru…"

Three years later… 

Izayoi had taken Sesshomaru as her own, had was raising him with the help of Inutaisho. Inutaisho had not reacted well, discovering his mate had died, but hadn't taken it as hard as all had hypothesized. Almost as if he had really, truly loved someone else. And out of all the demons and demonesses, Inutaisho and Yozumo had developed human like qualities, which grew stronger by the day. It was thought that another week, and the two would be able to pass for humans, aside from their demon genetics. Also, it had appeared that Yozumo had actually fallen in love with one of the female geneticists. Dr. Momori Higurashi, and in turn, she was very fond of him too. Yozumo followed her around like a lost puppy, and always was by her side where he was allowed. It was so cute. All agreed. Well, almost all. There were a few other scientists that disagreed with the thought of having the demons having any emotion, such as love, for they thought that they weren't even really human. Which had all their rights taken away. Mind you this was only a handful, and everyone else thought that the scientists who thought that, should get bent.

" Dr. Yamazaki." A voice with an annoying ring to it came floating down the hall.

" Yes, Onigumo?" Izayoi despised Onigumo with a passion, and let it be well known. Inutaisho was with her this time though, and sensing her tension and dislike, came up behind her, Sesshomaru in his arms.

" I believe it is time that we put a stop to Yozumo's 'love' for Dr. Higurashi." Izayoi was shocked. She replied, her voice cold enough it seemed, to freeze fire.

" And what do you suggest?" her eyes narrowed in a glare, she was the picture of calm rage.

" Execution of Yozumo." A gasp escaped Izayoi's lips. Inutaisho came to stand in front of her, passing the child to her, he spoke, throwing all around of guard.

" You would have her exterminate Yozumo? Just because he has fallen for Momori? You are a very sick and twisted man." Onigumo was shocked. He had not thought that their progress was this far. His eyes narrowed after pushing away his shock.

" You forget your place, Experiment 3. We are superior to you in every way other than physical ability." Inutaisho looked disgusted for a moment. Then continued on calm, but his eyes revealed the anger he hid.

" You disgust me. Every one is equal. Izayoi taught me that. No matter skin, race, or birth. You think that just because you helped make me what I am today, that it makes you superior? If you think that, than you are not." Izayoi blushed and looked away. Everyone looking at her, she had to confess.

" He's been progressing profusely. I take him to my house four nights a week and teach him about the real world…" her blush deepened. And nobody could have expected what she said next. " And…. I have come to love him, and he me… The same is with Momori and Yozumo. We are both pregnant…" there was a pause, before the lab erupted into cheers. Shouts of congratulations were heard throughout the lab. And Momori walked in the next moment, and more congratulations were shouted. She looked at Izayoi who smiled impishly and patted her stomach. Momori squealed in delight and the two were soon hugging and congratulating each other. Nobody was surprised. The signs for both loves had showed since the night Sesshomaru had been born. Onigumo just stood there, mouth open in shock, and slunk into the background where the surgical tools were, and picked up a scalpel. Just then Yozumo came in with some other scientist. Yozumo and Inutaisho were the only experiments allowed to wander the labs, because they were the most evolved and the least destructive. That and everyone knew that the two like Momori and Izayoi. Onigumo, sensing his chance, rushed Yozumo with a wild cry before anyone could stop him, and thrust the scalpel though Yozumo's neck. He didn't stand a chance. But neither did Onigumo. For at the moment he had stabbed Yozumo, Yozumo had brought his claws out in defense, and had accidentally ripped through the deranged scientists stomach, spilling his guts, and rending the intestines open, allowing septic shock to occur. He was dead within the minute. The lab was deathly quiet. Momori was silent, then rushed to Yozumo's side. Tears falling onto the dying demons face.

"D-don't cry, M-Momori d-dear…. I-I swear t-that I'll a-always be w-with you." With one last smile dancing across his lips, Yozumo passed on to the other realm. The room was still and silent. Inutaisho and Izayoi stood in shock while Momori sobbed, shoulders shaking. It was the only sound in the entire room. Izayoi noticed something in Yozumo's hand. A note and necklace. And in the other hand, a box.

"Momori…" Izayoi started. Momori looked up. All Izayoi could do was point at Yozumo's hands. Momori pried the objects from the dead dog demons hands, and opened the box.

Four months later… 

In a hospital in the middle of Tokyo, two women gave birth at the exact moment in the same room. One man stood between the two beds, his long silver hair, which rivaled the full moon that shone through the window as the clocks struck 12:00am. The women at the same time whispered the names of their children. One male, one female.

"InuYasha"

"Kagome"

* * *

Okay! I finally have the first chapter up! Seeing as people wanted it so bad!


End file.
